The Fire's Delight
by Buretsu
Summary: For Rika and Renamon on one wintery night, it's 'Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!' Short and sappy.


1.1 Usual Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon, nor the song "Let It Snow"  
  
  
  
--Oh, the weather outside is frightful,--  
  
Rika pulled the blanket closer, trying to keep in the warmth. She looked outside the window to the snowstorm raging outside, thankful to be able to stay inside on such a rough night. A fire burned brightly, keeping everything nice and toasty.  
  
--But the fire is so delightful.--  
  
Rika tossed another log into the fireplace, and the flame swallowed it up eagerly, crackling and popping. The room got warmer, and she snuggled up against the other source of heat beneath the comforter. Renamon wrapped her glove-clad arms around Rika's chest, sharing the softness and warmth of her fur.  
  
--And since we've no place to go,--  
  
Rika's digivice sat a distance away on a table, blessedly silent.  
  
"Who would have thought? The Wild Ones have given us a Christmas present," Rika said.  
  
"Yes," Renamon agreed. "For once, we get some peace and quiet."  
  
--Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!--  
  
Rika and Renamon nuzzled closer, and Renamon wrapped her tail around Rika's waist. They lay there, enjoying the heat of each other and the fire. Rika laid her head on her arm and closed her eyes. Renamon smiled fondly, stroking Rika's hair.  
  
--Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping,--  
  
Renamon looked through the window to the storm that was trying to freeze everything. It had been raging full strength for the past few hours. She was grateful for the warmth of the fire and that of her Tamer. Renamon tightly hugged Rika again and closed her eyes, falling asleep with her body firmly against Rika's back.  
  
--But I've brought some corn for popping.--  
  
--The lights are turned way down low,--  
  
Renamon woke up a few hours later to find Rika still asleep. Outside, night had fallen, and the only light in the room was coming from the flickering fire. Rika, snoring softly, pressed closer to Renamon, who squeezed back.  
  
--Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.--  
  
The storm had died down somewhat, no longer the veritable blizzard it had been. Renamon wished that she never had to leave the blissful scene, and that she didn't have to hide herself, and her relationship with Rika, but she knew nobody would understand.  
  
--When we finally kiss goodnight,--  
  
The sound of a door opening in the house brought Renamon to full attention.  
  
"Rika?" a voice called from the entrance of the house. Renamon recognized it as that of Rika's grandmother. Reluctantly, she realized that it was time to go.  
  
Renamon turned her head and brushed her lips across Rika's cheek in a gentle kiss.  
  
2 --How I'll hate going out in the storm.--  
  
The snow was still falling outside, and Renamon shivered in anticipation of the cold outside. She hated to have to leave the house, the fire, and the closeness to her Tamer, the one she loved. Still, she couldn't let Rika's grandmother see her.  
  
--But if you'll really hold me tight,--  
  
Renamon hugged Rika one more time, and she smiled in her sleep. Renamon got up from under the blanket, tucking it tightly around Rika. Rika turned over, pulling the comforter in closer.  
  
--All the way home I'll be warm.--  
  
Renamon disappeared from the room, reappearing outside the window. The night air was cold through her fur, but she still glowed with the warmth she had shared with Rika.  
  
--Oh, the fire is slowly dying,--  
  
2.1 Rika's grandmother came into the room, seeing Rika wrapped in a blanket next to a flickering fire. She smiled at the peaceful sight, adding more logs to the slowly cooling fireplace.  
  
--And, my dear, we're still goodbye-ing.--  
  
Renamon placed her hand against the window, taking one last look at Rika.  
  
"Good night, Rika," Renamon said.  
  
Rika's grandmother bent down, kissing her on the forehead. Rika rolled over to where Renamon had been, trying to find her again.  
  
--But as long as you love me so,--  
  
"I love you," Rika muttered in her sleep.  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart," Rika's grandmother said, but Renamon knew Rika meant it more for her.  
  
3 --Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!--  
  
"And I love you, Rika," Renamon whispered, disappearing into the night, snow swirling in to replace where she had once been. 


End file.
